cod5sampfandomcom-20200214-history
Sindhu Warriors
Clan Details Clan Name:Sindhu Warriors SW Clan Website: http://rapid-action-battalion.tk Description: Indo-Pak Regiment of RAB Sindhu Kingdom Sindhu was a kingdom mentioned in the epic Mahabharata. It stretched along the banks of river Sindhu (Indus) in the Ancient Greater India, which is now India & Pakistan. It is believed that Sindhu kingdom was founded by Vrsadarbh, one of sons of Sivi. According to the "Glimpses of Ancient Sindh" authored by Mirchandani, its capital known as Vrsadarbhpura, later known as Sindhu.(source: wiki http://=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sindhu_Kingdom) Sindhu Warriors regiments have been formed to assist in 'the long war', as it's sometimes called. Sindhu Warriors is well trained and supported units operating on battlefields where the battle lines are poorly defined with enemies mixed amongst friends. Sindhu Warriors has a worldwide reputation for superiority, a strong reflection of its commanders & troopers. This reputation derives from, and depends upon, unequivocal commitment, self-sacrifice and mutual trust We face fear and danger, both physical and moral. Our values are as follows: -Selfless Commitment The Sindhu Warriors is structured and trained for operations, not for the convenience of administration in barracks. On joining the Army soldiers accept a commitment to serve whenever and wherever they are needed, whatever the difficulties or dangers may be. -Courage All soldiers must be prepared to use lethal force to fight: to take the lives of others, and knowingly to risk their own. They may need to show restraint, even when doing so involves personal danger. They may witness the injury or death of their comrades but still continue with the task in hand. -Discipline to be effective on operations, the Sindhu Warriors must act as a disciplined force: commanders’ orders carried out, everybody confident that they will not be let down by their comrades. Discipline is the primary antidote to fear and maintains operational effectiveness: it is supported by team loyalty, trust and professionalism. -Loyalty Loyalty binds all ranks of the Sindhu Warriors together: it goes both up and down. It turns individuals into teams, creating and strengthening the formations, units and sub-units of which the Sindhu Warriors is composed. The Nation, the Army and the chain of command rely on the continuing allegiance, commitment and support of all who serve: that is, on their loyalty. -Respect for Others Respect for others is a hallmark of the Sindhu Warriors it comes from the duty to put others first and means that there is no place for prejudice or favoritism. Like loyalty, respect for others goes both up and down the chain of command and sideways among peers. -Integrity Soldiers must be welded into strong and robust teams in order to achieve success on operations, where individual needs and desires are subordinated to those of the team, however unpalatable or dangerous. Therefore, integrity has a unique significance to soldiering, it is essential to trust: soldiers must have complete trust in each of their comrades for their lives may ultimately depend on it. Integrity means being honest and truthful. The Sindhu Warriors Standards the Values outlined above underpin the ethos of the Army and contribute directly to achieving operational effectiveness. In sustaining these Values, every soldier must strive to achieve and maintain the highest professional and personal standards. It is impractical to identify here every standard required in every aspect of a soldier’s professional and private life. All soldiers have the right to live and work in an environment free from harassment, unlawful discrimination and intimidation. Any unjustifiable behavior that results in soldiers being unfairly treated is fundamentally incompatible with the ethos of the Sindhu Warriors, and is not to be tolerated. Operational effectiveness requires the Sindhu Warriors to be physically robust and, when necessary, to display controlled aggression: this requires rigorous and demanding training. However, the use of physical strength or the abuse of authority to intimidate or victimize others, or to give unlawful punishments is unacceptable and will undermine trust and respect. It is also illegal. Appropriate Behavior The operational imperative to sustain team cohesion and to maintain trust and loyalty between commanders and those they command imposes a need for a standard of social behavior more demanding than those required by society at large. This is equally necessary both on and off operations, on and off duty. Social misbehavior can undermine trust and cohesion and, therefore, damage operational effectiveness. Total Professionalism It is axiomatic that all soldiers must exercise the highest standards of professionalism, as befits their rank and appointment, at all times to both safeguard operational effectiveness and also the Sindhu Warriors’s reputation. Rules: 1. Respect the every single member of the clan. 2. be active at least twice per day and in the forum. Inactivity if you wants to inactive for some days 3. Do not flame, break server rules or insult other clans/clan members. 4. No place for hackers in clan. 5. Major Generals will decide which team will play in game.Euroasia 6. Obey Clan Leaders and Players who have higher titles than you. 7. Do not fight with clan mates. 8. Always have the SW or RAB tag in your name. 9. Allowed all languages. We prefer English. 10. Try not to play alone when clan mates are online. We prefer Team work. 11. Members from other clans not allowed until they leave that clan. Admins & Leaders of the clan : *Sprithunter *Doomz *Rosembly *JD